Dare-Devil
Dare-Devil is the second episode of It's Terror Time Again!. Premise The first clue leads the gang to a beautiful garden in Australia as a devil has been haunting the place, but what will the next clue be? Plot The ferry is soaring through the bright blue ocean and the sun is setting on the horizon. "Like, what a beautiful view!" Says Shaggy, "even a little prettier than the sight of food, eh Scoob!" "Ro way!" Says Scooby. "Like, you're right Scoob, food is so much better!" Replies Shaggy. "You guys do know there is a buffet down their!" says Velma. Scooby and Shaggy rush down to the buffet, get a plate, full it and run back up to the gang. They gobble it down. Daphne sees something at the bottom of the plate. "What's this?" Asks Daphne taking the something. "It's a note" says Fred. "It says: Hi again, it's me! With now another clue. On the way to the two faced cliffs, you will have to stop at Sidney, Australia, in a beautiful garden of exhibits! The next clue is a very important clue, my surname is Doo! Speak later, bye!" Reads Daphne. "Jinkies!" Says Velma. Soon the boat stops at Sidney and the gang take the Mystery Machine driving to the gardens. The van soon stops and enter the gardens. "What a beautiful place!" Says Daphne. "No it's not!" Says a man from behind them. "I'm Johnny, an evil Devil is living under that bridge over there, scaring away tourists! I wish I could have this place for myself!" Says Johnny. He walks off. "Well, it looks like we've got a mystery on a mystery on our hands!" Says Fred. "Jeepers!" Says Daphne. "What?" Asks Fred. The gang look distraught. "The devil's behind you!" Says Daphne. The gang run beginning the chase scene. The devil chases Daphne, Fred and Velma through the garden. Fred tackles it causing it to run away. The devil chases Scooby and Shaggy through the garden house. They dress up as a Swamp Monster scaring the devil away, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy get out of the costume and run but they bump into a woman. "Aargh! Who are you and what are you doing in my house! I'm Mrs. Taylor, the owner of this place! Now get out!" Screams Mrs. Taylor. Scooby and Shaggy flee. Mrs. Taylor laughs. Daphne, Fred and Velma are investigating. "Oh, where are Scooby and Shaggy?" Asks Velma. Suddenly they run into Velma. "Me and my big mouth!" She says. "Like, we found the owner of the gardens, Mrs. Taylor, and she told us to get out!" Says Shaggy. "Looks like we've got a couple of suspects!" Says Daphne. "It's trap time!" Says Fred. Soon the trap is set with a net and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. "Like, why do we always get fooled with Scooby Snax?" Asks Shaggy. "I ron't row!" Says Scooby. Suddenly, the devil appears and chases Scooby and Shaggy falling into the trap. The net falls onto it. "Now it's time to unmask this creep!" Says Daphne tearing off the mask. "Johnny!" Says Shaggy. "But why?" Asks Scooby. "I wanted these gardens for myself but Mrs. Taylor wouldn't let me, so I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're mangey mutt!" Says Johnny. "Rutt, where?" Asks Scooby. "Wait, there's a clue on the floor!" Says Velma. She picks it up and reads it. "You're next mystery is in Japan, at Zombozo's circus!" Reads Velma. "Com' on then guys!" Says Fred. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the second episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Australia **Sidney Gardens Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Rutt, where?" - Scooby Home media *It's Terror Time Again! The Complete Series Category:DarthHill's Stuff